


in love and war

by greywardenblue



Series: divide, not take away [3]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: The risk they took was calculated, but man, are they bad at math.
Series: divide, not take away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529870
Kudos: 28





	in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "It will be fun, trust me.” & “We could have a chance.”

“It will be fun, he said. Trust me, he said.”

“Would you shut up for a second? How was I supposed to know your Dad would actually be good at this?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How were you supposed to know that a literal knight with actual combat experience would be good at a stupid strategy-combat game, huh?”

“Hey! In my defense, Toby _barely_ had any training, and she _sucks_ at any kind of strategy. I thought it would balance out! Besides, your Dad is like a thousand–”

“You guys realize we only have one minute left, right?” Gillian said. “So maybe we should focus on discussing actual strategy, instead of fighting over whose fault it is that our parents are kicking our asses at a human game?”

“Exactly! Get your head in the game, Chelsea.”

“For the record, it’s Quentin’s fault.”

“ _Gillian_! I thought you were on my side! Besides, aren’t you supposed to have cool future vision now?”

“Okay, listen. I have an idea.” Chelsea peaked out from behind the makeshift barricade, trying to guess Toby’s and Etienne’s positions. “I’m going to pretend I sprained my ankle, and then my Dad will come there to help, and you will take him down. Alternatively, Gillian can pretend to be injured, and we can take out Toby. We just need to decide who’s the bigger threat.”

“That’s never going to work,” Quentin said.

“We could have a chance,” Gillian said thoughtfully. “Which one of us is the better actress?”

“No, seriously, they will have to know that’s a trap. Besides, isn’t it kind of mean to turn their parental worry against them?”

“Look, Quentin, do you want to win this or not?”

Quentin sighed. “Tybalt and Toby are going to be _insufferable_ if Toby wins. Last time she beat me at Uno, he called her his champion for a week and told us we need to show more respect.”

“That’s super cheesy,” Gillian said, holding back a laugh.

“Right! So we’re all in agreement. My Dad would never let me live it down either.”

“Wait, shouldn’t we have a Plan B or something?” Quentin asked.

“We just need the distraction to work,” Gillian said. “Then the other two can stay in cover and try to get behind the second knight, right? I think we can do this. Totally.”

“Yeah, totally. I will remember that when I’m burying your paint-covered corpses, but okay.” Quentin shook his head and looked at the counter. Ten seconds left. “Alright. Let’s do this.”


End file.
